gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Still doll85
Hi. The cat who likes anime (talk) 18:14, July 25, 2014 (UTC) I tried to adopt the wiki, but the last time an admin edited this wiki was at the end of June, in order to adopt a wiki, last time an admin edited has to be at least 60 days (2 month), as in the end of August. Also, theres another user, HanzoHattorii123 who also edits this wiki. The cat who likes anime (talk) 19:34, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for telling me that. The cat who likes anime (talk) 01:37, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I like Power Rangers as well. The cat who likes anime (talk) 10:25, August 9, 2014 (UTC) I've watched most of them on tv and some on vhs.The cat who likes anime (talk) 21:40, August 9, 2014 (UTC) No, I don't like use Skype. By the way, I see that you live in Canada, that's cool, so do you use Pacific time? I use Eastern time (3 hours ahead).The cat who likes anime (talk) 10:26, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Just a random question, do you know how to code? I'm still learning about it.The cat who likes anime (talk) 23:24, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Code I see... it's easy to learn how to code, a lot of wikis use it. There are many different ways to code, I'm still learning about HTML and CSS. Maybe someday I'll show you how to code. The cat who likes anime (talk) 01:36, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: Re: Code Sure, what kind of help do you need?The cat who likes anime (talk) 20:50, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Forum Only an admin can add categories to forums, and since this wiki hasn't activated a forum yet and since there's no active admin, it would be difficult to do so. I used to have a cat when I was younger so that's why I love cats. The cat who likes anime (talk) 17:22, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: cat Our family had a cat named Vin-Vin who lived from 1992-2011, all he cared about was food and how to get without no one looking. Also, please ignore Doraemon rules12345, I blocked her from the Doraemon wiki and she's overreacting to it. Starting on Monday I will go back to class, and I'll have a lot of work to do, so the only time I'm able to talk is on the weekends and on days I don't have school(in my area, we go back to class on Monday). The cat who likes anime (talk) 16:26, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Search tips If you copy this: ゲゲゲの鬼太郎 |and put it in a search bar you'll find plenty of Japanese episode clips and images of each series. Hello, Julia. Honestly I do not like to live in Russia, I am studying Japanese to go to Japan. Ann Green (talk) 07:57, August 17, 2014 (UTC) 1968 episodes I found a youtube channel that has all of the 1968 episodes. It's useful for the wiki because it has all of the 1968 episodes in one channel. ｡◕‿◕｡ The cat who likes anime (talk) 11:28, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Not at all. I thought that there some parts that needed to change here and there. No hard feelings Re: bored Sure, and thank you for saying that you like my avatar, it's Neko from Hakaba Kitarou. o(^^o) The cat who likes anime (talk) 21:08, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Yes, it's really me on DeviantArt Ann Green (talk) 05:47, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Okey! Ann Green (talk) 06:02, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Hi hi welcome to the wiki I'm Animaltamer7 and I'm finally glad some more users have joined the wiki :). User:Animaltamer713:12, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Birthday That's cool that you're birthday is soon. :-] The cat who likes anime (talk) 08:14, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Re:Birthday congrats :D User:Animaltamer7"10:07, September 11, 2014 (UTC)